Diseases like cancer, AIDS, diabetes, asthma are the major causes of concern in developing countries like India. With the recent advances in nanoscience, it has been possible to employ nanoparticles to deliver the necessary drugs inside specific cancerous cells. A number of factors like permeability of the particles inside the cells, cytotoxicity, biodegradability, surface functional groups, fluorescence, economically viable synthetic methods must be considered for developing the nanoparticles for intracellular drug delivery applications. Most often the nanoparticles require several chemical modifications to load the concerned molecules on their surfaces. Furthermore, tracking the nanoparticles during the intracellular trafficking can be made possible only when they are fluorescently tagged. There is every likelihood that these modifications can change the biological fate of the nanoparticles. Though the transport of nucleic acids, proteins, peptides and drug molecules across the cell membrane using these nanoparticles/nanotubes have been demonstrated, their inefficiency to breach the nuclear membrane limits their use in many applications where the drug molecules should be delivered inside the nucleus. Treatment of diseases based on the reversiblel modifications of histones by HATs (histone acetyltransferase) and HDACs (histone deacetylases) whose dysfunction cause many diseases have become the new generation therapeutic targets. Therefore, it is highly important to develop new nanomaterials that can specifically enter the cancerous nuclei and deliver the molecules which can in turn influence (activate or inhibit) the chromatin modifiying enzymes.